


Seven Cats

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gabriel Agreste A+ parenting, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Lies, Marichat, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reveal, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Seven Cats blog, blog au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Today, a new article was released into the Seven Cats paper. A love poem. Many people are questioning who is CN and what have they planned next? Whoever this mystery rose is, has one hell of a secret admirer."When a love poem is released into the most popular blog in Paris, Marinette finds herself in quite a position.What's the harm in having a little fun?(In other words: Lila lies; Marinette has a pen pal; CN has a crush on Marinette)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Seven Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> I had this idea when I was playing around with a random generator. I have also added colour and effects to the work. Press Creator's style to get full effects.  
> I will try to update when I can, but schools about to back so could be slow updates.  
> Please tell me how I went and if there is anything I need to work on.  
> Thankyou,
> 
> Galaxie_4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter

The day Marinette walked into class finding everyone crowding around Lila, except Adrien; Nino; and Alya, was weird, to say the least. Alya is evermore close by Lila (these days) because Little Miss Liar always has a 'Big Scoop' to share with her. Nino follows his girlfriend everywhere (I mean everywhere) and Adrien is never allowed personal space with Lila around.

It's been three years since Adrien and Alya joined the class. They have been in the same class with the same teacher for that time. There have been some new students but they often leave after the first term. Lila was one of them, but she came back after a couple of months break. Between that time, Marinette has had hard times dealing with Lila lying. She has been threatened and bullied. Chloe has surprisingly joined the four friends and always stood up for Marinette. 

Marinette walked up to the trio, wondering _what the hell is going on!_

"Wh-"

She was about to speak her thoughts when an over buoyant best friend cut her off.

"Have you heard, Girl?"

"Ah no?"

The boys both sighed a relief (probably from having a break from excited Alya).

"Someone going by the name CN uploaded an article to the Seven Cats poem page!"

Seven Cats is one of the most trustworthy and popular blog/news page in Paris. Also Alyas' blog.

"That's awesome, Als. What is the poem about?"

"It's a _love~_ poem! Can you believe it! Someone posted a love poem to someone special, on MY blog! Pinch me! I must be dreaming!"

"Your blogs amazing, Alya. Who's the lucky someone?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, they post more!"

"Yeah."

Marinette moved to her seat.

"Do you know what's happening at the back?" She addressed the trio this time.

Adrien turned around and faced her. She felt like she could scream. After three years and she hasn't gotten over her crush. At least she can speak (and tease him) to him now. Adrien keeps saying he is love with someone but won't tell the three of them who. Chloe is pretty sure she knows who his crush is but won't say anything either. 

"Lila claims that Jagged Stone wrote another song about her." Rolling his eyes, he frowned.

Marinette couldn't help but giggle.

"What's this 'son-'," before she could finish, an annoying voice came from behind her. 

"Goodmorning everyone! How are you all doing?" _Why does everyone keep cutting her off!_

Adrien muttered "Speak of the devil," under his breath.

"Aww~... You were talking about me, Adrien. I'm flattered," the devil spoke again.

"Have you heard, Lila?" Alya was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"No, Alya. What's the exciting news." Lila fluttered her eyelashes. _Playing innocent_. Marinette thought.

"Well, someone with the initials CN has written a love poem on MY blog!"

"That's is soo sweet. What's the love poem about?"

"It's about one lucky girl! Let me read it to you."

Nino groaned and flopped down onto his desk. "Not again," he muttered.

Alya grabbed her phone out of her blue bag. She unlocked her phone and read out the poem.

" ** _For My Amazing Rose_**

_ by CN _

_ Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue, _

_ Cats are amazing, _

_ And so are you. _

_ Orchids are white, _

_ Ladybugs are rare, _

_ Your rings are shiny, _

_ And so is your hair. _

_ Sunflowers reach, _

_ Up to the skies, _

_ Sunlight is dazzling, _

_ And so are your eyes. _

_ Daisies are pretty, _

_ Daffies have style, _

_ An effect is dazzling, _

_ And so is your smile. _

_ A rose is beautiful, _

_ Just like you. _"

"She one lucky girl. Who-" Lila couldn't finish her sentence because of Mlle. Bustier walked into the classroom.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down now."

* * *

Marinette walked through the Bakery's door, greeted by her mother.

"Hey, Chérie. How was school?" Her mother was at the counter serving customers.

"Good thank you, Mama. Where's Papa?"

She kissed her mum on the cheek. 

"He's at the back. Also, there's a letter for you on the kitchen table."

"Thank you," Marinette shouted back before disappearing to the back of the bakery, letting her mum finish serving.

She passed her dad on the way to the kitchen with a hug and a hello.

She made it to the kitchen to find a mint green envelope with a black cat pawprint under her name. _Why do I have a letter?_

She opened it up. The letter was green and very messy handwriting, like someone wrote it with claws.

She wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Dear Mlle. Dupain-Cheng

On Seven Cats poem page, a poem was uploaded today at 6:15 am. The poem is for you.

Can you please keep quiet about the poem until the fifth poem is released. Thank you /ᐠ. ᴗ.ᐟ\

I will give you a hint at what my initials stand for:

'Black cats are my favourite (≈ㅇᆽㅇ≈)♡

Sincerely,

**CN**


End file.
